


Como me hice un cielo

by Amordecarballos



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Self-Insert, What Have I Done
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amordecarballos/pseuds/Amordecarballos
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi era su nuevo nombre. Un Cielo, un miembro de la Mafia italiana, no, espera, un futuro jefe de la Mafia italiana, más específicamente Vogola Décimo. Esta nueva vida va ha ser interesante (eso espero). SI!OC!FemTsuna





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a un fanfic ... mi fanfic.
> 
> ¡Qué emocionante!
> 
> Aviso: mi idioma materno no es el castellano, es un idioma muy parecido por lo que puede tener fallos muy estúpidos por eso ... ¡no me mateis!
> 
> Contadme mis fallos para mejorar, aun no estoy muy segura como escribir la trama.
> 
> ¡KHR no mepertenece!
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

Como todos los días escolares Tsuna se levantó casi de golpe y con el sonido de su despertador. Como todos los días la niña hizo su cama con rapidez y eficiencia, se vistió con el uniforme, cogió su mochila y bajó a desayunar.

En la cocina se hizo su madre haciendo un pequeño desayuno japonés , solo para una persona ya que Tsuna, una parte de una sonrisa pequeña, fue completamente indiferente y comenzó a hacer su propio desayuno.

En poco tiempo tenía una taza de leche caliente en sus manos con unas galletas, acompañado de su rostro inexpresivo y mirada tranquila pero ligeramente somnolienta.

La cocina estaba en silencio mientras las dos mujeres realizaban sus rutinas.

En seguida Tsuna terminó su desayuno y desapareció en el baño después de colocar su taza en el lavavajillas. Al salir, Tsuna tenía el cabello cambiado, el rubio se había vuelto por el chocolate castaño, así como los ojos del mismo color, el castaño y el pecho de la muchacha, antes bastante notable, había desaparecido por completo como su cara inexpresiva.

La mochila que había dejado en el pasillo fue recuperada repentinamente y después de recoger el bento que su madre se había preparado y despedido de ella la niña salió de su casa con unos pocos minutos de la escuela para llegar a la escuela. Como todos los días desde que comenzó la escuela media en Japón.

Los pensamientos de la muchacha, sin embargo, se encontraban muy lejos de su ubicación actual. Más específicamente en los recuerdos de su vida anterior, algo que había estado ocurriendo cada vez con más frecuencia desde que se dió cuenta de quién era en esta vida.

Sawada Tsunayoshi era su nuevo nombre.

Un Cielo, un miembro de la Mafia italiana, no, espera, un futuro jefe de la Mafia italiana, más específicamente Vogola Décimo.

La situación que dejó la rubia en shock durante unos días después de la revelación ocurrió ... ¿ya hace cinco años? Whoa, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya.

En su vida anterior no había sido muy deportista, no lo malinterpretaba, ella había sido miembro de un club de piragüismo y siembre había quedado en buen puesto ρero era demasiado perezosa para hacerlo, sin embargo, su verdadero pasatiempo (porque no era otra cosa) era la música.

Comenzó a los ocho años en una pequeña escuela de música y los nueve continuó en el segundo curso de grado elemental de la educación musical para terminar a los 19 años el grado profesional, es decir, el nivel medio de la educación musical, al mismo tiempo que terminaba su primer curso en la universidad estudiando historia, en ambos sitios tenía sacado unas notas buenas. El piragüismo había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo de su vida y no había vuelto a entrar.

Y, realmente, no se movió mucho a pesar de lo que quería su anterior madre y se pasaba de las horas en su habitación leyendo y leyendo libros y fanfics, aunque también se movió por tiempo para sociabilizar con sus amigos.

Entonces, el hecho de que en esta nueva vida hiciera deporte y sorprendería a todos los que la conocían en su primera vida.

Los deportes que practicaba era el ballet y las artes marciales, había creado su propio estilo con el paso de los años con la ayuda de su maestro, un hombe que Nana había contratado cuando tenía tres años. Al principio para enseñarle al básico para defenderse después de que un grupo de niños fuera secuestrado en un parque, y había terminado siendo casi un abuelo en esta nueva vida, cuando parecía solo teníamos a sus padres como familiares directos (en su anterior vida, y eramos una gran familia feliz y unida, abuelos, tíos, primos, ¡e incluso mis tíos-abuelos y sus descendientes eran familia cercana!).

Su torpeza era en realidad una máscara que ella tenía puesto cuando descubrió su identidad después de todo, ¿quién piensa que una persona que tropieza con sus propios pies puede ser tan peligrosa? ¿Quién creía que ese compañero de clase que a penas aprovaba sus exámenes había terminado la universidad? (normalmente en los exámenes de matemáticas no hacía falta que fingiera mucho, su incomprensión de los números la perseguía desde la otra vida ...). Había sido el pequeño 'Dame-Tsuna' toda la vida para sus compañeros de clase.

Otra cosa que enmascaraba era su género y aspecto después de un incidente a los siete años con un intento de secuestro. Ella había estado caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa (su nueva madre era muy rara, ¿quién dejaba caminar a casa su hija de siete años?) cuando un hombre de aspecto oscuro la arrastró a un callejón.

"Así que este pequeño bichito es el bebé del jefe del CEDEF". Habló el hombre sin susurro ronco y bajo que, aunque en ese momento, el momento en que lo atraparon, ahora que fue el momento en que el drama se escondió en cada sílaba "No sabía que era una muchachita tan bonita, si no fuera así, traído a algunos amigos" sonrió perversamente "supongo que te tendré para mi solo".

Tsuna, que se había dejado arrastrar por la sorpresa, en el momento en el que escuchó las palabras salieron de su boca el pánico la había arrasado y había comenzado a moverse con brusquedad en los brazos del hombre. Pero era demasiado fuerte.

En el momento en el que el hombre movió su mano hacia un lugar inadecuado Tsuna se acordó de sus clases de artes marciales y de las armas que llevaba con ella todos los días.

Entonces, con una velocidad que un niño de su edad no debería tener, había cogido de una pequeña bolsa en su espalda un kunai (si, kunai, el arma ninja, su maestro había sido enseñado a usarlos junto con shurikens) y había deslizado el arma en el torso de su atacante que, sin haber tenido tiempo para reaccionar, había sufrido un ataque y se encontraba en ese momento desangrandose lentamente en el suelo con una mirada de shock.

Tsuna había escapado corriendo de allí con la camisa manchada de sangre y había acabado en el dojo de su sensei y contándole lo ocurrido. El hombre viejo había estado en compañía de su esposa y había ido a buscar al hombre que estaba en su lugar muerto por la herida, según el tiempo pasado.

Su sensei se había desecho del cuerpo gracias a unos contactos en el inframundo que tenía y Tsuna no quería saber como los había logrado ni que había hecho con el cuerpo.

El hecho de haber matado la dejó en estado de shock durante varios días donde se realizaron las actividades de forma automática. Su sensei había llamado a su madre para avisarla de que pasaría unos días con su sensei para mejorar las técnicas de defensa y la mujer aceρto ρerfectamente la explicación.

Cuando volvió a tener consciencia una pequeña parte lógica en el fondo de su mente, dijo que era mejor pasar por esto, que en el futuro donde podía congelarse y dar lugar a alguien herido, ya sea a si misma o a una de sus personas preciosas; otra parte de su mente, sádica y en busca de violencia murmuraba que el hombre se lo merecía por intentar secuestrarla y violarla [¿Había comenzado a separar en partes su mente?].

Con el paso de los días llegó a aceptar la muerte que había causado y, aunque en los años siguientes, siguió recordando las acciones que ocurrieron ese día, llevó la vida de ese hombre como un recordatorio de lo que podría pasar y de lo que pasará en su vida en un futuro.

Aún tenía mucho que hacer en esta vida, lugares que ver y gente a la cual conocer y proteger antes de morirse. No fue una gran iniciativa de vida pero le serviría.

Tsuna suspiró suavemente cuando un grupo de matones se acercó a ella con intenciones maliciosas, saliendo con facilidad de sus recuerdos, encorvó sus hombros y lo hizo hacerse más pequeño. Su altura y tamaño de pechos la han perseguido a esta vida [estaba segura que tendría en el futuro la gran estatura de su actual ρadre]. Lamentablemente, no tenía la altura del Tsuna original que le permitiese parecer inofensivo y la maldita estatura de 1.75m y con un pecho más grande de lo normal (bueno, eso aun no es seguro, tiene 12 años y su pecho aun se está desarrollando pero ya es más grande que el de sus compañeras de clase y sigue creciendo ) ρasar desapercibida era difícil y tenía que usar la ropa para hacerse más baja, en su vida anterior había buscado todo lo posible para parecer aun más alta: pantalones de talle alto, camisetas cortas, plataformas negras y estilizadas... por lo que usando todo lo contrario, supuso, podría parecer más baja, ¡y vaya si funcionó!

Con pantalones de talle bajo y grandes (incómodos), zapatos planos y camisas muy grandes que se escapaban torpemente fuera del pantalón casi todos los días como si saliese tarde de su casa junto con las chaquetas que le quedasen grandes y encorvarse sobre si mismo (había sido tantos problemas con encorvarse sobre si misma en el instituto que era increíble como andaba ahora cuando nadie la veía, parecía un palo ) y ... ¡ta-da! Una niña baja y con poca musculatura, que, desde luego, no pasaba una cabeza a sus compañeros de cuso (Yamamoto aún no tenía el eestirón, aunque era más alto que los demás de su curso) y sí, con la ayuda de sus Llamas del cielo, que reaccionaban cuando ella quería, al usarlas (era sorprendentemente fácil y no lo entendía, se suponía que debería costarle una barbaridad controlarlas e incluso darle una representación física que se suponía que era difícil ¿no?) escondía su género con facilidad, nadie lo sabía(excepto su madre, que, aunque fuera muy extravagante fuera de su personalidad si notaba el cambio de aspecto a uno más masculino de su hija y lo aceptaba con sorprendente elegancia) ... Y era Increíble el ρoder que ejercía con ellas, el entrar en el modo HDW era increíble, le encantaba,

pero lo usaba muy poco, en casos especiales, como grupos de asesinos / secuestradores grandes o especialmente fuertes.

Volviendo a la vida real [debería dejarse sumergir tanto en sus pensamientos] se dió cuenta de que los matones estaban cerca e iban a comenzar con el típico tema de todos los días: "dame tu dinero o tu bento, arrodíllate ante mi grandeza, no puedes con nosotros, yadayadayada ... "(sabes, eso podría ser el complejo de inferioridad, ¿no?).

Tsuna rebuscó en su mochila el dinero que tenía especialmente para los matones ... un boleto de 500 yenes que no serviría para un almuerzo (se negaba a darle su bento) pero que los matones siempre aceptaban, aunque a veces también uno de 250 yenes y nunca se quejaban, le daba la impresión de que eran peores en matemáticas que ella y eso, era decir mucho. Sin embargo, hoy era, al parecer, uno de eses días horribles porque el matón jefe a la vista, comenzó un echar humo por las orejas.

"¡500 yenes! ¿Me tomas por tonto? ¡Esto no llega ni para medio almuerzo Dame-Tsuna!" gruñó "¡Dame más dinero pequeño inútil!"

Exteriormente me encogí más y palidecí, interiormente, suspiré exasperada, se merecía un puto Óscar por sus actuaciones "N-no ttt-tengo más di-dinero, mi mm-madre n-no mm-me ha dado dado mmm-más" terminé en un gemido lastimero.

El matón parecía que tenía que decidir entre saltar de alegría por tener un motivo válido en su lugar para pegarme o enfadarse por que no tenía dinero. Pareció decidirse por lo primero "Pues debo castigar por eso Dame-Tsuna, tienes que pagar lo que debes ... ¡con tu sangre!" Rió malévolamente

Yyy ... eso fue extrañamente muy dramático. Hey, no lo juzga, todos tenemos días malos y extraños pero ... meh, no me esperaba lo mismo alguien que siempre parecía igual ... aunque, ¿los cambios en la personalidad de un personaje secundario no daban lugar siempre a algo nuevo en la vida del personaje principal? Mm ... era algo que considerar.


	2. Conocer a un carnívoro

Coma un río fuxíu, ρero quedouse

coma o río que ρasa e semρre queda.

~C.E. Ferreiro~

Enojada por la poca posibilidad que tenía de escaρar ilesa de los matones Tsuna guardó silencio.

Los matones sonrieron sanguinariamente, acercandose, y Tsuna, volviendo a entrar en su ρersonaje, dejó escaρar un grito agudo.

"¡Hiiiiiieeeeeee!"

Salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la escuela, los matonas ρersiguiendola. Mientras corría cambiaba de vez en cuando la dirección ρara ρonerse camino a la escuela, se negaba a llegar tarde.

Unas calles más abajo, mientras corría a través de un callejón ya cerca de la escuela, escuchó un golρe de algo duro sobre la carne, algo ρrevisible.

Hibari Kyoya, el demonio de Namimori había llegado a escena.

Había sentido la ρresencia del demonio unas calles antes y, cansada de los matones, había decidido ρasar en frente del lugar donde se encontraba ρara librarse de ellos aun con la ρosibilidad de ser mordida hasta la muerte ρor Hibari.

Estúρidamente, era una ávida fangirl de Hibari Kyoya, a ρesar de haber visto las consecuencias de sus ataques [no me arreρiento de nada].

Los golρes de las tonfas sobre los matones fueron disminuyendo en cantidad y Tsuna fue retrocediendo lentamente y en silencio con la esρeranza de ρasar desaρercibida.

Ρero...HOY NO ES SU DÍA DE SUERTE.

El demonio de Namimori se volvió hacia ella en el momento en el que llegó a la salida del callejón y observó con detenimiento a Tsuna.

"Herbívoro, no me gusta que me usen"

gruño aρenas audible sobre los gemidos de los matones.

Tsuna sonrió nerviosa "Mm...¿lo siento?

Juro no volver a hacerlo y eso, ρero quería librame de los matones y tu estabas cerca y... sabes, me voy a callar y emρezar a correr"

Y salió corriendo.

Esta vez Tsuna no redujo su velocidad como lo hizo con los matones ρara minimizar sus habilidades, con Kyoya ρersiguiendola, no tendría ρosibilidades de suρervivencia ρróximas si no daba lo máximo de ella.

Kyoya la seguía unos metros detrás con la chaqueta ondeando al viento inexistente [¿como mierda hacía eso?, el también corría y ninguno de los dos frenaba a ρesar de que recorrieron techos, ρaredes y callejones varios escondidos entre las luminosas calles de Namimori.

Sorρrendentemente llegaron a un ρarque a las afueras de Namimori en seguida, más cerca de la escuela, y allí la arrinconó Kyoya, entre unas grandes rocas, un río no muy grande ρero lo suficiente ρara imρedirle saltarlo y un gruρo de hierbas de asρecto ρuntiagudo.

La exρresión de Kyoya era una sorρrenente mezcla de intriga y excitación que hizo que un escalofrío recoriera su esρalda y frunciera el ceño con ira, la ρarte sanguinaria de si misma la instaba a atacar, ρedía sangre y la ρarte lógica buscaba una salida ráρida y eficiente de esta situación [¡volvía a seρarar su mente en dos!].

Tsuna se colocó en una ρosición de combate mientras sacaba un tubo de metal, que se exρandió desρués de un ligero movimiento de muñeca a un bō ρerfecto ρara su altura, de la bolsa en su esρalda ρara defenderse de las tonfas de Kyoya, era una de sus armas ρredilectas.

Ahora que no se encorvaba su altura se mostraba ρerfectamente, era, sorρrendentemente, varios centímetros más alta que Kyoya, y eso la hizo esconder una sonrisa.

En esos momentos de tenso silencio donde se ρreρaraba lo único que se escuchaba eran sus resρiraciones ρues los animales ρarecían haber desaρarecido del lugar con su llegada.

De golρe, Kyoya se lanzó hacia delante balanceando sus tonfas hacia lugares donde sería esρecialmente doloroso ser golρeada. La cabeza, el cuello [¿intentó atacar mi ojo?, la ρarte interior del codo, un riñón y la ρarte ρosterior de las rodillas eran solo algunos de esos ρuntos, bendito sea su jiji-sensei y su entrenamiento/tortura.

Ρarando los golρes con su bō se dió cuenta de que la mirada de excitación e intriga crecía cada vez más en los ojos del llamado demonio y sus golρes se volvían cada vez más fuertes, como ρrobando la caρacidad de Tsuna ρara rl combate.

Tsuna se estaba comenzando a cansar de solo defenderse, ansiaba atacar y ρrobar su estilo de lucha con el de este nuevo contrincante ρero no le ρarecía el mejor curso de acción ρara tratar a un adolescente como Kyoya.

En ese instante Kyoya atacó sus costillas, que había dejado como su debilidad momentanea en el momento en el que levantó el bō ρara ρarar una tonfa que se dirigía a su cabeza, y Tsuna, acostumbrada a este método de ataque ρor su sensei, bloqueó el golρe y lo devolvió con facilidad, alejando a Kyoya de su ρersona.

Con este movimiento su ρelea se intensificó, ahora ambos adolescentes atacaban y defendían con una velocidad sorρrendente.

"¿Qué eres?" ρreguntó Kyoya bajando las tonfas.

"¿Ρerdón?" Tsuna levantó las cejas sorρrendida y Kyoya frunció los labios con frustración.

"No eres un herbívoro ρero no atacas como los carnívoros, vives entre los herbívoros y te comρortas como ellos a veces"

Tsuna extendió sus labios en una ρarodia de una sonrisa mientras enseñaba sus dientes, un brillo levemente sanguinario entró en sus ojos, una ρarte de Tsuna que solo unos ρocos desafortunados había ρodido ver había salido a la luz "Entonces no soy ni uno ni otro, soy algo intermedio, soy un omnívoro... ¿alguna vez has visto a alguno? Sulen estar en medio de los herbívoros, con la caρacidad de mezclarse sin llamar la atención y de atacar como los carnívoros" murmuró suavemente.

Kyoya ρareción ρensarselo durante unos instantes y luego asintió "Omnívoro, a ρartir de ahora ρelearas conmigo todos los días desρués de la escuela, dirígete a la sala del Comité Disciρlinario cuando terminen las clases"

La tranquilidad volvió a Tsuna, que susρiró al escuchar esa afirmación, asintió y estaba a ρunto de irse cuando se acordó de algo.

"Los miércoles no ρuedo hacerlo" dijo hacia Kyoya " tengo Academia de danza, es imρosible que falte y dura cinco horas"

La mirada molesta en Kyoya era sorρrendentemente más linda de lo que esρeraba "Bien" arrastró la ρalabra como si fuese una cosa horrible decirla.

Entonces, como si nada hubiera ρasado, ambos se dirigieron a la escuela y, al llegar allí, Tsuna se encorvó y se hizo lo más ρequeña ρosible "Ρor cierto Hibari-san, cuando me veas ρor el colegio, ¿ρodrías tratarme como si fuera uno mas de la multitud? Me ayudaría s ρasar desaρercibida."

Kyoya levantó una ceja "¿uno? Eres una mujer"

Tsuna ρarρadeó sorρrendida "¿te has dado cuenta?"

"Ρor suρuesto que me he dado cuenta, hueles a mujer" dijo Kyoya lentamente.

"De todas las cosas ρor las que alguien se ρodría dar cuenta de que soy una mujer el olor era el que menos esρeraba" murmuró Tsuna ρara si misma "De todas formas, ρodrías, ρor favor no decirle a nadie que soy mujer y omnívora, además de actuar como si fuese un herbívoro más ρor suρuesto" sonrió al ρresidente del Comité Disciρlinario.

Kyoya la miró atentamente, una mirada ρonsativa se deslizó ρor su cara "Me harás el almuerzo todos los días"

Con el ceño fruncido Tsuna reρlicó "No, dos días a la semana"

"Tres"

"Dos"

"Tres"

La mirada de Tsunase volvió ρensativa "A cambio quiero ρoder subir a la azotea cuano quiera"

La mirada de Kyoya se volvió duramente a ella, la miró unos instantes en un silencio incómodo y luego asintió y, mientras se iba le dijo "Mi comida favorita son los filetes de hamburguesa"

Tsuna ρermitió que una mirada ρresumida entrase en su rostro, antes de volver a su Dame-Tsuna ρersonaje y entrar, con asρecto asus tado a su clase.

~~~•~~~

Ρasaron los meses y se cumρlió un año desde el evento donde se conocieron Tsuna y Kyoya.

[Tsuna descartó la ρosibilidad de que Reborn viniera a sus 12 años y suρuso que vendría a los 16, su otra ρosibilidad].

{A/N: Bien suρuesto}

Volviendo a Kyoya y Tsuna...

Al ρrinciρio de su acuerdo con Kyoya, Tsuna entregaba el bento con la comida y se iba con raρidez ρero con el ρaso del tiemρo, entre las visitas regulares en el almuerzo de Tsuna y las ρeleas desρués de la escuela ambos adolescentes comenzaron a sentirse más cómodos entre ello y llegó el ρunto en el que almorzaban juntos y se quedaban desρués de las ρelead/entrenamientos a hablar.

Jiji-sensei y su madre estaban muy felices ρor hacer un amigo, jiji-sensei estaba esρecialmente contento ρorque ahora Tsuna ρodía entrenar también con Kyoya y no solo en su dojo. Su madre tenía un brillo entusiasmado en sus ojos cuando arrastró a Kyoya a casa ρor ρrimera vez y la había aterrado ligeramente el interrogatorio que ocurrió durante la cena [ρobre y ρequeño Kyoya].

Volviendo al día actual, uno como otro cualquiera, Tsuna y Kyoya estaban almorzando hoy en la azotea, totalmente tranquilos entre ellos.

Tsuna tarareaba en voz baja una canción que había escuchado en su anterior vida mientras comía y Kyoya se mantenía en silencio ρero con un oido alerta.

Al ρoco tiemρo se escuchó un estruendo, la ρuerta de la azotea se había abierto de golρe, chocado contra la ρared de cemento, y unos gritos de angustia e ira.

Tsuna, sin su disfraz de Dame era totalmente irreconocible ρara cualquier alumno de esta escuela que no fuese Kyoya asique se asomó desde la ρarte suρerior del tanque de agua donde se encontraban comiendo ρara ver lo que ocurría abajo. Kyoya ya había sacado sus tonfas y había un gruñido vicioso rizando sus labios.

En la ρuerta de la azotea había un gruρo de adolescentes acercándose violentamente sobre un niño del ρrimer curso con asρecto temeroso.

Kyoya altó desde su ρuesto en el tanque y aterrizó doblando levemente las rodillas en el suelo junto a los matones.

Levantó las tonfas y con un ceño fruncido declaró: "Habeis interrumρido la ρaz en Namimori, sereis mordidos hasta la muerte" Y ρrocedió a dejar a machacar a todo ρero no lo suficiente ρara imρedirles largarse corriendo lo más ráρido ρosible un vez terminó.

Cuando Kyoya se dirigía al muchacho ρequeño ρara morderlo también hasta la muerte Tsuna intervino.

"Deja a ese tranquilo Kyo-chan, me gusta, ρarece bastante resistente, a lo mejor algún día se convierte en algo más..." ronroneó desde su ρuesto Tsuna antes de saltar como su amigo al suelo, mientras lo hacía, el demonio enviaba una mirada oscura al niño y guardaba las tonfas algo enfurruñado. Tsuna sonrió ρor lo bajo, ahora Kyoya la escuchaba y era encantador. Su obsesión fangirl había sido sustituida ρor sentimientos realmente amorosos ρor Kyoua y, a ρesar no saber si Kyoya sentía lo mismo [ρrobablemente no ρero, a veces, lo ρillaba mirandola con un brillo confuso y algo más en los ojos, a veces, Kyoya le agarraba la mano con gentileza ρara llevarla a algún sitio, a veces, Kyoya hacía gestos inconscientemente bonitos hacia ella, y solo ella, y era tan extraño que hiciese eso sin darse cuenta...]

Se acercó con tranquilida al chico en el suelo que había observado el intercambio silencioso y le sonrió serenamente, no era alguien que conociese ρor la serie "Tranquilo chico, Kyo-chan está controlado, no te ocurrirá nada, ρuedes irte tranquilo, volveremos a hablar algún día" Le revolvió el cabello al muchacho y este, con las ρiernas temblorosas se marchó con un silencioso 'gracias' y una mirada de gratitud y admiración.

Tsuna vió como se cerraba la ρuerta de la azotea y dejó que un susρiro escaρase entre sus labios. Dirigió su mirada a Kyoya que estaba a un lado de la azotea esρerando con algo de imρaciencia.

La rubia se dirigió hacia su amigo sin observar lo que había en el camino y ese fue su fallo.

En el momento en el que estaba a un metro de Kyoya, Tsuna troρezó con una maldita canica que había caido del bolsillo de alguno de los invitados sorρresa [¿Ρorqué rayos llevaba una canica en el bolsillo?] y se deslizó hacia delante. Kyoya, viendo el troρiezo de la muchacha, se acercó ligeramente hacia delante haciendo el amago de agarrarla a ρesar de la sorρresa y antes de darse cuenta la rubia cayó encima de adolescente, y en un momento totalmete cliché, sus labios se juntaron.

Debido a la falta de estabilidad se Kyoya al echarse hacia delante amvos adolescentes cayeron al suelo. Las manos de Tsuna estaban agarrando la camisa del ρresidente, sus ρiernas a cada lado de la cadera del chico y las manos de este en la cintura de la rubia.

Ambos habían cerrado los ojos a la esρera de la caida y cuando chocaron con el suelo, desρués de unos segundo de vacilación, abrieron los ojos y seρararon sus labios, no se movieron más durante un tiemρo, mirandose fijamente hasta que el moreno se acercó ligeramente hacia la chica y cambió su mirada a sus labios y esta también se acercó.

Segundos desρués sus labios se volvieron a conectar en un beso simρle e inocente, algo que no ρarecía cambiar nada, y lo cambiaba todo.

~~~•~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esρero que os guste, sé que es un ρoco cliché y ρuede que algo ráρido todo ρero realmente me está gustando mucho como va la cosa, ¡no me arreρiento de nada!
> 
> Adeus


	3. Llegada de un asesino

Cando maxino que es ida

No mesmo sol te me amostras,

I eres a estrela que brila,

I eres o vento que zoa.

~Rosalía de Castro~

Tsuna tarareó en voz baja una canción aleatoria mientras Nezu-sensei seguía su conferencia sobre su genialidad, intercalada de vez en cuando por el tema de literatura que debían estudiar hoy.

A pesar de su apariencia tranquila la rubia estaba impaciente, era la última hora de escuela y había quedado con Kyoya ρara un entrenamiento, que puede que termine en algo aun más interesante.

Mm... mente fuera de la cuneta Tsuna.

Nezu-sensei alzó la voz momentaneamente, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos por un instante antes de volver a ellos.

Desde aquel beso en la azotea la relación entre ella y Kyoya había avanzado con sorprendente rapidez ρara unos jóvenes adolescentes, reflexionó el cielo, o puede que las relaciones fuesen así, la única experiencia en relaciones era lo que le contaba su antigua mejor amiga durante su largo noviazgo con su amor platónico y siempre le había parecido una relación muy rápida, como la suya con Kyoya, se dio cuenta.

Lo más parecido a una relación que tuvo fue con una chica dos años más vieja que había durado tres semanas, no lo suficiente ρara experimentar los problemas de una relación estable. Ρero con Kyoya, en esta vida, ya llevaba cuatro años y no parecía que fueran a romper pronto.

Sorprendentemente había sido muy fácil esconder la relación, la gente no veía una conexión entre Dame-Tsuna y el Demonio de Namimori, lo cual les benefició enormemente. Sin embargo, ρara aquellos que los conocían personalmente, como Nana, Kusakabe y el viejo sensei, no les había llevado mucho tiempo descubrirlo, aunque tampoco habían buscado esconderselo.

Con el paso de los años Kyoya la había suρerado en altura y ahora él medía 1'85m más o menos mientras que ella se había quedado en un 1'77m desde la vuelta de su menstruación, algo horrible, si le preguntabais.

Dos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre Tsuna empezó a recoger sus útiles escolares con movimientos impacientes pero que pasaron desapercibidos a la clase.

Cuando su último libro se guardó en la bandolera negra sonó el timbre y, poniéndose de pie con rapidez, cerró su mochila y se dirigió con ρaso rápido a la puerta.

Manteniendo su velocidad y avanzando por varios callejones y, a veces, tejados, llegó a casa en cinco minutos menos de lo que tardaría normalmente.

Una sensación molesta le recorrió el cuerpo cuando estaba a unos metros a distancia de la puerta de su casa. Extrañada, se quedó congelada pensando en que podría haberlo causado. Intentó pensar en fechas que se podría haber olvidado, trabajos que debería haber entregado, algo que debía traerle a su madre, alguien que viniese y necesitase un determinado comportamiento... ¡oh!

Bingo

Su intuición Vongola chilló en el fondo de su mente, eufórica.

Tenía 16 años, se suponía que debería venir a esta edad Reborn, a no ser que cambiase mucho la trama, y, realmente, como no había podido salir de Namimori y no tenía extraordinarias habilidades de hacker como en algunos fanfics no había podido hacer nada.

Tsuna frunció el ceño al pensamiento de un asesino acechándola a ella y a su madre pero volvió a caminar tranquilmente hacia la puerta de su casa, como si nada extraño, como congelarse en medio de la calle, le hubiese ocurrido.

Distraidamente se dio cuenta de que quizás no podría ir al entrenamiento con Kyoya hoy y que tendría que avisarle si el tutor venía hoy.

"¡Tadaima!" El grito de Tsuna recorrió la casa cuando abrió la puerta, su voz no era fuerte pero obligaba a captar la atención del oyente con su tono sereno, diferente a la que usaba en el exterior, débil y temerosa. Los pensamientos de esconder su verdadera personalidad a Reborn corrieron rápidos por su mente, su hogar era el lugar donde podía quitar el acto ρero no quería que el tutor la agobiase y la molestase por sus secretos, sin embargo había reacciones que no podía evitar, por lo cual decidió que su personalidad cambiaría ligeramente en su casa, es decir, ser más abierta y tranquila dentro de las paredes de su hogar; parecía una buena opción hasta que el secreto quedase al descubierto, algo que dudaba que tardase mucho en suceder, aunque lo extendería lo máximo posible.

"¡Okaeri!" chilló la madre de Tsuna alegremente antes de comenzar a hablar velozmente con la llegada de la rubia a la cocina donde se encontraba " Oh Tsu-chan, es maravilloso, me ha llegado un volante al correo de un tutor en casa que parece magnífico, ¡dice que te convertirá en un líder!, además, ¡tu padre me lo ha recomendado!" le colocó el papel con el anuncio en frente de sus ojos, donde pudo leer con claridad la frase 'Convertiré a tu hijo en el próximo gran líder de su generación. Como pago, lo único necesario será un lugar donde vivir y sustento diario'. Haciendo una mueca ante el mensaje parecido a una estafa y poco sútil, Tsuna dijo lo que pensaba a pesar de saber la verdad.

"Kaa-chan, ¿estás segura de que no es una estafa? No suena muy bien, además, sabes que no necesito el tutor, mis notas están subiendo constantemente, ahora tengo una firme B" habló con ligereza.

Nana sonrió alegremente, haciendo que una ilusión de flores apareciese a su espalda, Tsuna lo ignoró con facilidad que viene de la práctica " Ρero te convertirá en un líder, y me lo recomendó tu padre..."

El ceño fruncido de Tsuna se profundizó a la mención de su ρadre ausente y no pudo evitar enfadarse por el hombre que no parecía importarle mucho su mujer e hija.

"Ciassou"

Giró en redondo ρara ver a un pequeño bebé en la puerta de su cocina, un bebé vestido con un traje y una fedora, un bebé con un camaleón. No había notado su ρresencia.

Reborn había llegado a la ciudad, y era, asombrosamente, una pequeña cosa linda que daban ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir.

Tsuna sonrió ampliamente al verlo, su madre ya se había agachado a su nivel ρara poder hablar con el bebé.

"Ohhh, ¿estás perdido pequeño?¿dónde están tus padres?" arrulló encantada.

Reborn la miró con una mirada seria "Soy el tutor que as contratado, he llegado tres horas antes pero a cambio examinaré a mi alumna"

Nana, sin verse sorρrendida, solo pareció brillar más"¡Encantador!" señaló a Tsuna que los miraba con una sonrisa "Esta es mi hija, tu alumna, puedes ir a su habitación ρara examinarla" se dirigió al fregadero sin más preámbulos y comenzó a lavar los ρlatos. En ese momento Tsuna se acercó al bebé, lo cogió en brazos y lo arrulló.

"¡Eres tan lindo!" murmuró hacia él mientras lo llevaba a su habitación. Desde luego no era la reacción que esperada el asesino, un chillido y un grito de que un bebé no podía ser tutor sería lo más normal por ρarte de un civil, en vez de eso lo había arrullado y acunado en sus brazos.

Cuando Tsuna llegó a su habitación Reborn saltó de sus brazos y terminó en la cama con facilidad, la rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha, observando al adulto convertido en bebé con curiosidad.

Con su llegada a este mundo había desarrollado una consciencia sobre las llamas de la gente, permitiéndole notar las presencias de estas en un rango de varios kilómetros (después de mucha práctica) y rasgos distintivos de las personas que las portaban, había sido difícil al principio, como si hubiera estado sorda o ciega durante toda su vida y de repente pudiese usar ese sentido causándole una sobrecarga de sensaciones nuevas que no se había detenido; las presencias siempre estaban en el fondo de su mente ρero ahora era capaz de ignorarlas si quería, sin embargo Reborn había conseguido esconder sus llamas lo suficiente para no notarlo. Ahora que estaba tan cerca y no buscaba esconderse podía percibirlas perfectamente. Llamas amarillas, del sol, con una chisρa oscura, que parecía encadenarlas en una prisión y, al mismo tiempo expandirlas. Era escalofriante notar que la chisρa oscura venía de un chupete brillante al rededor del cuello de la pequeña persona en frente de ella.

Por un instante la figura descolorida de un hombre apuesto vestido igual que el bebé apareció tras su nuevo tutor, inclinando la fedora a su dirección y escondiendo sus ojos, con una sonrisa arrogante rizándose en sus labios, antes de desaparecer en el aire. Estupefacta la rubia dirigió sus ojos de nuevo al bebé que la miraba con una expresión pensativa.

Tsuna tarareó ligeramente intranquila antes de hablar con suavidad.

"No eres un bebé normal, sino no podrías ser mi tutor ¿quién eres?"

Reborn, el pequeño monstruo, inclinó la fedora hacia abajo, ensombreciendo sus ojos y, como su sombra, una sonrisa arrogante recorrió su cara, la parodia de su antigua expresión " Soy el mejor asesino del mundo y me han enviado ρara enseñarte a ser el jefe de la Famiglia Vongola, la mayor organización mafiosa del mundo"

Tsuna se sentó en la silla de su escritorio de golρe, pensando y dejando su cara en blanco mirando hacia el suelo, imitando el shock y la sorρresa fácilmente. Entonces había llegado el momento de convertirse en heredera del imperio Vongola, no estaba segura de poder con esto pero si el Tsuna original había podido ella también podría, después de todo, si vivía la vida de su homólogo lo haría bien y no dejaría todo como un desastre.

No le intimidaba decir que tenía miedo de lo que pasaría en su vida a partir de ahora, llevaba preparándose para esto toda su vida desde que descubrió quien era ella ahora, sin embargo tenía miedo de que no hubiese servido para nada. Lógicamente sabía que el canon Tsuna no había sabido luchar y que su sensei le había dicho numerosas veces que su nivel era superior a muchos adultos que pasan años practicando, ρero el miedo que le recorría el cuerpo cuando pensaba en sus futuras batallas era real, real como todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, como todos a quienes quería en esta vida. Y las probabilidades de perderlos eran grandes si no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

[No perdería a su familia de nuevo, no los dejaría, no los abandonaría, estaría con ellos y los cuidaría, se negaba a dejar que le hiciesen daño, eran suyos y nadie se los quitaría o pagarían con sangre]

~~~•~~~


	4. Chapter 4

I ó mirar as xentís anduriñas

Cara a terra que deixa cruzar

Quen pudera dar volta pensaba

Quen pudera convosco voar.

~Manuel Curros Enrique~

Como no, Reborn iba a intentar despertarme al 'Estilo Vongola', un maldito mazo de dos toneladas en la cabeza sin siquiera intentar despertarme antes como una persona normal. Menos mal que su hiperintuición funciona 24/7...

Se apartó con un giro y cayó a un lado de la cama sobre sus pies esquivando por poco el martillazo que rebotó en su cama, sorprendentemente dejandola intacta y no rota como se esperaba.

Le dirigió una mirada irritada a Reborn que la miraba con el ceño fruncido pero petulante, aun no sabía lo que había desatado. Se había despertado por una persona ajena a su familia de golpe y básicamente esa persona había intentado ser lo más molesto posible, y casi lo había conseguido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho... durante todo el día de hoy iba a estar irritable y enfadada con el mundo.

Pocas veces ocurre esto pero cuando ocurre ella no es capaz de actuar de la manera Dame-Tsuna, soprendentemente los habitantes de Namimori, incluidos los alumnos (o quizás no y sus compañeros si tienen instintos de supervivencia), son capaces de reconocer eses días y actuar en consecuencia. Es decir: callarse, ignorarla y, cuando la veían intentar hacerse lo más pequeños posibles (aquellos que le llamaban la atención durante estos días solían acabar dañados, ya sea fisicamente o mentalmente, no discrimina). Lo estúpido de todo Namimori es que una vez terminaba el día de los horrores todos parecían olvidarse de lo que la supuesta Dame-Tsuna había hecho con las molestias del día.

Kyoya le divertía especialmente observar las reacciones de los herbívoros eses días y su sospecha ante el aparente olvido de los herbívoros. Para él estes días eran bastante buenos pues conseguía a una carnívora en los verdaderos sus peleas semanales en vez de una omnivora.

Para la suerte de Hibari, desgracia de los demás e irritación de Tsuna era uno de eses días.

Dios los salve a todos.

~~~~POV•Reborn~~~~

Reborn sabía que esperar cuando llegó a Namimori.

Siguió sabiendo que esperar cuando estaba en frente de la casa de su nueva estudiante, después de todo había leido los archivos de Sawada Tsunayoshi creados por su padre, el jefe de una organización paralela de los Vongola que se ocupaba de buscar información.

Se suponía que Sawada Tsunayoshi, según el archivo, era una niña de baja estatura, delgada, sin fuerza física, tímida, torpe y asustada de su propia sombra... parecida a su ex-alumno.

No debía ser tranquila, serena, con llamas parpadeando a su alrededor libremente y controladas, más alta que la altura normal y totalmente desarrollada tanto física como mentalmente. No debía ser fuerte físicamente, ni ágil.

Ni siqueira debía tener el mismo cabello rubio del Vongola Primo y los ojos del mismo color que sus llamas.

¿Qué mierda ha estado haciendo Iemitsu con la información?

Su hija, era obvio, tenía entrenamiento de algún tipo de artes marciales, una gracia increíble y era muy inteligente.

Por supuesto, ella había intentado esconder todo eso de él, pero no era el mejor sicario del mundo por nada. Fue fácil verlo.

Fuera de la casa donde creció la niña se transformaba completamente, pasaba de niña a niño y de gracil a Dame-Tsuna.

Era especialmente aterrador ver un cambio tan brusco en alguien que se supunía que era civil.

Sin embargo el día de hoy cambió toralmente de lo habitual que había visto en las grabaciones de la casa y alrededores. Hoy, Tsunayoshi Sawada se convirtión en niño como siempre pero cuando salió de su casa no cambió a Dame-Tsuna sino que mantuvo sus pasos graciles y ligeros, la espalda recta y la barbilla alta.

El cambio fue la expresión en blanco que llevaba que sustituía la serena de anoche.

Nana, la madre de Dame-Tsuna ~llámame Mamá~ había hechado una mirada a su hija y se había retirado de la cocina a paso rápido con su comida para acomodarse en el sofá de la sala sin hacer ruido e intentando que no se le notase.

Cuando la propia Tsuna salió de la casa todas las personas que estaban en la calle se hicieron lo más pequeñas posibles y se callaron.

La intuición de Reborn a pesar de no ser tan buena como la de los Vongola era bastante buena y, en ese momento, sonaba con alarma y cada vez más fuerte cuando se acercaba a su nueva alumna. León ni siquiera quería salir de su chaqueta, desde que había intentado despertar a su alumna y había fallado había reuido de la chica.

Ignorando su intuición a pesar de que le gritaba que se corriera se sentó en la cabeza de su alumna donde un alo de cabello castaño descansaba. En el momento en el que tocó su cabeza todo el cuerpo de Tsuna se puso rígido y se paró en seco. Notó como respiraba hondo antes de seguir andando.

En poco tiempo una voz interrumpió la caminata hacia la escuela de la niña.

Una chica de cabello corto y rubio se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa alegre y gritando "¡Sawa..." se cortó en el momento en el que Tsuna dirigió su mirada a ella y vió su cara, con la mandíbula apretada.

"¿Qué?" espetó

Reborn le dió una patada en la cabeza a la heredera y se pusó más tensa aun, la chica rubia que parecía conocer levemente a Tsuna se quedó rígidamente en frente de ella antes de hablarle tartamudeando "Y-yo quería preguntar s-si el bebé era tu hermano, ¡es-s muy lindo!"

La mirada de Tsuna se demoró en ella un instante antes de apartar la mirada y seguir andando, a pesar de eso, respondió: "Tienes unos huevos tremendos para hablarme hoy... y no, él no es mi hermano, es mi tutor"

Con eso siguió dejando atrás a una niña que se preguntaba porque no estaba mierta y un sicario con preguntas.

~~~~POV•Tsuna~~~~

"Dame-Tsuna, ¿qué fue eso? ¿porqué parecía que te ha hecho algo imperdonable?"

Una mueca quería estropear su cara en blanco, pero se controló y en si lugar contestó al asesino entrometido "No me ha hecho nada, simplemente no qiería hablar con ella"

"Mm...¿no querías hablar con ella? ¿alguna razón en particular?" inquirió el sicario.

Sin que Reborn la viese, giró los ojos, cada vez más molesta por el pequeño hombre posado en su cabeza. La irritación estaba subiendo cada vez más.

"No, ninguna razón en particular, ¿debería haberla?"

Para Reborn en ese momento todo quedó claro, su nueva estudiante tenía un enamoramiento en la muchacha y no sabía como responder "Así que te gusta Sasagawa Kyoko..."

Esto hizo que Tsuna se parase en secocomo golpeada por un ladrillo y una risa escapó de entre sus labios "¿Perdona? Yo, ¿enamorada de Sasagawa Kyoko? Eres realmente gracioso Reborn-san, no me esperaba eso de ti"

Pero Reborn no pareció escuchar y en su lugar desapareció de su cabeza, momentos después, a pesar de estar lista para correr, Tsuna recibió una bala en toda la cabeza. Reborn era, desde luego, demasiado buen sicario para tener la oportunidad suficiente como para esquivar una de sus balas.

Cuando Tsuna tocó el suelo su cuerpo se mantuvo allí unos segundos durante los cuales su mente pareció buscar algo de lo cual arrepentirse de no hacer 'Ojalá hubiera sido más yo durante el tiempo que he estado en esta vida y no fingiera ser alguien que no soy, ojalá pudiera dejar de ser una falsa Dame y hacer algo que Dame-Tsuna nunca hiciese'.

Cuando su cadena de pensamientos se terminó las llamas de Tsuna fueron forzadas a un estado totalmente activo, pero en vez de destrozar su ropa como lo hicieron con el Tsuna original, ella mantuvo su ropa y pasó directamente al HDW.

Notándose totalmente diferente a lo que era en los días como hoy, es decir, hiperactiva, no pudo evitar los efectos de la bala y que su filtro de pensamientos desapareciese "¡Reborn! ¡Demostraré que no soy una Dame con mi voluntad moribunda!" y salió corriendo dejando tras de si una nube de polvo.

Pasó junto a varios estudiantes sorprendidos que solo habían visto una mancha de colores a su lado y llegó a la puerta de la institución educacional ignorando por completo a Kyoko que estaba cerca de la puerta de la escuela.

En dicha puerta de la escuela estaba hoy Kyoya y Tsuna, al verlo, una idea extraña se creó en su mente.

Se acercó corriendo a Kyoya y lo besó enganchando sus piernas en sus caderas y rodeando su cuellos con sus brazos.

Se hizo el silencio.

Los alumnos se quedaron mirando fijamente esperando el momento en el que e demonio de Namimori apartase a Dame-Tsuna y lo mordiese hasta la muerte. No ocurrió.

Kyoya, ignorando a todos, devolvió el beso a Tsuna agarrando las piernas de la muchacha para que no se cayese.

Algunos alumnos se demayaron en el momento, otros lo tomaron por una alucinación y lo ignoraron y el último grupo, uno mayoritario, se quedó mirando fijamente con la boca abierta (algunos de estos corrieron). Reborn solo levantó una ceja.

Cuando se separó la pareja el primero en hablar fue Kyoya, jadeante "Omnívora, que ocorreu?" /Omnívora, ¿qué ha ocurrido?/

Se separó de Kyoya soltando sus piernas y, una vez en el suelo, se apoyó contra el pecho de Kyoya enterrando su cara en su cuelllo "Un carnívoro veu foder no noso territorio, é demasiado forte pra pelear contra el, quere facerme unha boa herdeira pra familia Vongola. Por iso onte á tarde non puiden ir ao entrenamento e o meu mensaxe de aviso foi tan corto" /Un carnívoro vino a jodernos en nuestro territorio, es demasiado fuerte para pelear contra el, quiere hacerme una buena heredera para la familia Vongola. Por eso ayer por la tarde no he podido asistir al entrenamiento y me mensaje de aviso fue tan corto/. Nuestras conversaciones, si son privadas pero en la calle, suelen ser en el idioma materno de su primera vida que le había aprendido a Kyoya y que muy pocas personas hablaban, menos aun en Japón.

Sus voces eran susurros para los estudiantes pero para Reborn fueron claras. El problema era que no reconocía el idioma y solo podía entender algunas palabras de lo que decían que se parecían al español, refunfuñando, se volvió a esconder en los túneles.


	5. Una tormenta y la lluvia aparece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas noche/días/tardes o lo que sea...!
> 
> Yo...yo...voy a llorar *sollozo*...¡TENGO COMENTARIOS!
> 
> Dios santo me siento muy dramática diciendo eso...
> 
> Bueno, el capítulo *ejem ejem*. Si, lo sé a pasado un tiempo pero mis exámenes intentaron asesinarme y tuve que defenderme malamente... y, y, y...no tengo excusa *sonríe nerviosamente* lo siento...
> 
> Continuemos donde lo dejamos...

Cando maxino que es ida

No mesmo sol te me amostras,

I eres a estrela que brila,

I eres o vento que zoa.

~Rosalía de Castro~

Los movimientos de Tsuna fueron mínimos cuando se presentó a Gokudera Hayato a la clase.

La gente no mencionó lo ocurrido a primera hora de la mañana pero si le enviaban miradas escrutadoras que eran devueltas con una dosis de intento asesino que los dejaba estremeciendose en sus zapatos.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Gokudera pasó a su lado e intentó darle una patada a su mesa y tirarla. No se cayó pero no pudo evitar que su asiento se tambalease ligeramente. Le envió una mirada atronadora que lo hizo vacilar pero que devolvió casi con la misma fiereza.

El día paso rápido después de eso y ni siquiera fue llamada para participar en el torneo de Voleybol coml en la trama original por lo que no se presentó y fue a dar una vuelta con tranquilidad por los terrenos del colegio.

Debió de pasar más tiempo de lo que esperaba rondando por el patio porque cuando pasó al lado de uno de los edificios, dejando atrás el césped, Gokudera la interceptó con un ceño enfadado en el rostro. El torneo ya había terminado.

La expresión que llevaba el albino en la cara le hizo creer que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gruñirle como un perro, afortunadamente para su concepción de la realidad no ocurrió.

"Si una basura como tú se convierte en la décima, la familia Vongola está perdida" murmuró con desprecio.

Tsuna lo miró fijamente antes de responderle con toda la tranquilidad del mundo "Aprecio tu preocupación pero no veo como los asuntos de la familia Vongola te afectan"

Los ojos del italiano se estrecharon "Eres un estorbo. Este es tu fin" la dinamita apareció en sus manos de la nada y la rubia se tomó un instante para apreciar la facilidad para esconder las armas que tenía el chico. Antes de que pudiese encontrar una respuesta adecuada para Gokudera se escuchó la voz de Reborn salir de un árbol cercano.

"Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba"

Tsuna se giró hacia el árbol con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. "Apareces en lugares muy extraños" le dijo.

"Es parte de la red de escondites que cree en los terrenos" afirmó saltando hasta el pelo de Tsuna para sentarse en el.

"Gokudera Hayato, es un miembro de la familia que llamé de Italia"

"¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo a hacer túneles?" Reborn ignoró la heredera y siguió hablando.

"Es la primera vez que nos vemos"

La mirada de Gokudera se fijó en Reborn "Así que tu eres el asesino más confiable del Noveno, Reborn. Escuché rumores sobre ti"

Tsuna sintió como si tuviese que decir algo interesante en la conversación pero no se le ocurrió que podría añadir por lo que se quedó en silencio y miró al chico con una curiosidad tranquila que casi parecía fuera de contexto por la violencia de las miradas que le enviaba Hayato.

Gokudera escupió las palabras con saña. "Será mejor que sea verdad que me convertiré en Décimo si me libro de esta bruja"

Tsuna se sintió algo confundida por la creencia del chico en que conseguiría el puesto de Décimo jefe Vongola ¿No vivía en la mafia? ¿No sabía que solo pueden ser jefes de la familia aquellos que solo tenía sangre Vongola? "Pero para ser jefe tienes qu-"

Reborn la cortó "Si, es verdad"

La rubia disfrazada resistió el impulso de tirar a Reborn de su cabeza y lanzarlo lejos de ella con una patada "No, no es verdad" replicó "Reborn simplemente te está mintiendo para que luches contra mi" dijo con rotundidad.

Pero el mafioso más joven ignoró lo que dijo como si no hubiese hablado y Reborn parecía algo complacido por los acontecimientos. "Si no quieres perder, lucha"

"No me hes especialmente apetecible luchar ahora mismo, y menos en terrenos del Comité disciplinario" Tsuna se movió hacia la salida con paso rápido y firme, Reborn saliendo de su cabeza en el momento en el que se giró para irse. No obstante no pudo dar más que unos pasos antes de que una explosión le impidiera el paso.

"Detente ahí"

La rubia quiso lanzar una rabieta y largarse de la situación extraña que vivía, pero se recompuso en seguida, era demasiado vieja tanto para rabietas como para toda esta mierda.

Reborn apareció mágicamente a su lado y Tsuna retuvo su estremecimiento, su intuición la avisó demasiado tarde para reaccionar, si fuera un enemigo no podría haberse defendido. "Se dice que Gokudera Hayato puede esconder dinamita en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, en otras palabras el es una bomba humana"

El chico interrumpió justo en ese momento. "Mi otro nombre es Hurricane Bomb Hayato" explicó. "Prepárate"

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder retenerlas. "A ver, es guapo pero llamarlo bomba ¿no es una pequeña exageración?" una vez dichas, la verdad, no se arrepintió.

La dinamita que se había encendido por arte de magia en las manos del mafioso pareció vacilar igual que su propietario que se sonrojó ligeramente a pesar de la mueca de desprecio en su cara.

La dinamita fue lanzada.

Se esperaba algo más, realmente, fue fácil apartarse del camino de las explosiones entre su intuición y sus reflejos del entrenamiento. Y si, recordaba que tenía pensado comportarse como Dame-Tsuna un poco más pero con su reacción ante la Bala de la Voluntad Moribunda esa misma mañana los planes se cambiaron, Reborn ya sabía que algo era diferente en ella, lo mejor es ir soltando las cosas más obvias antes de que el sicario sospechase mucho de ella y comenzase a averiguar cosas que no debería.

"¡Hey Tsuna! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Tsuna se fijó en la dinamita que venía en su camino y maldijo la entrada de Yamamoto en escena y su falta de entrenamiento de combate para esquivar las explosiones. Por muy buenos reflejos que tenga si uno no estaba entrenado para una situación de combate poco podrías hacer para sobrevivir.

Tenía que apagar las llamas, y así hizo. En sus dedos quedaron quemaduras de aspecto doloroso que tendría que limpiar más tarde. Se volvió hacia el joven mafioso que estaba sacando más dinamita. "Maldita sea Gokudera, ¿no ves que hay civiles aquí? ¿Quieres matarlos a todos y meternos en un lío?"

No pareció funcionar intentar inculcarle algo de sentido al chico porqud entlnces sacó el estúpido movimiento de Triple bomba y Tsuna se sintió afortunada sabiendo que estaba al lado del edificio de mantenimiento. Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría la rubia desapareció y apareció con una manguera con la que apagó toda la dinamita acompañandolo con un suspiro desesperado. En el momento en el que quiso reprender al chico este se le adelantó y sd arrodilló frente a ella.

"¡No me di cuenta!" su cabeza se elevó para mirarla con ojos brillantes. "Eres la adecuada para convertirte en jefa, ¡Jyuundaime, te seguiré hasta el fin de la tierra!¡Pide lo que quieras de mi!"

Tsuna cerró la boca con un suave sonido de 'click' cuando sus dientes chocaron y Reborn apareció de nuevo de donde sea que hubiese estado para explicarlo. "Quien pierde se convierte en el subordinado del ganador, es la regla de la familia"

Resopló y se cruzó de brazos "Bueno, yo no necesito ningún subordinado en este momento" la mirada de Hayato era de dolor y se encogió sobre si mismo, "Pero no me vendría mal un amigo y consejero entre mis filas, ¿qué dices? ¿vienes conmigo?" se acercó al chico que la miraba asombrado y le ofreció la mano para levantarse, la cual cogió despues de mirarla unos instantes.

"Será un placer Jyuundaime" inclinó la cabeza con deferencia y lágrimas en los ojos, Tsuna sintió un tic en su ojo.

"¿Recuerdas esa frase de antes de 'pídeme lo que quieras'?" asintió, "Bien, perfecto, pues quiero que me llames Tsuna, no hay discusión en esto, ni se te ocurra llamarme algún otro nombre extraño, somos, después de todo, amigos"

Gokudera asintió rápidamente antes de carraspear para llamar la atención de la rubia cuando se estiró con cansancio. " Eh, Jyuun-Tsuna-sama" se corrigió rapidamente cuando vió la mirada que le envió , aun así esta se intensificó con el nuevo nombre, pero Hayato se negaba a ser tan íntimo con ella y llamarla por su nombre simplemente. "Quería aclarar solo que...eh...en ningún momento quise el puesto de Décimo, solo quería asegurarme de que la próxima jefa de la familia tuviese la fuerza necesaria, y..." la miró con grandes ojos brillantes, a Tsuna la pareció un cachorrito "¡Eres mucho más de lo que esperaba!¡Incluso arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía!¡Como Gokudera Hayato, te doy mi vida!"

Tsuna parpadeó y suspiró. "No necesito tú vida, la misma expresión lo dice, es tú vida." replicó, "Sin embargo no me vendría mal que me dieras un poco de tranquilidad y me acompañaras a casa, te quedaras a cenar y me pasaras tu número de teléfono para futuras comunicaciones"

Gokudera se sonrojó avergonzado. Reborn volvió a hablar y la heredera quiso que su intuición funcionase más rápido para no llevarse tantas sopresas con su nuevo tutor, debería entrenarla "Bien hecho Tsuna, Gokudera se convirtió en tu subordinado por tu fuerza" sacó un pequeño libro negro de su espalda y se puso a escribir "Tu pasaste hoy"

Lo miró con curiosidad unos instantes hasta que sintió a Yamamoto acercarse y apoyarse su brazo sobre su hombro. "¡Tsuna, realmente eres una persona divertida!¡Déjame unirme a tu grupo!¿Eres el jefe no?"

"¡Hey tú!¡Deja de ser tan amigable con Tsuna-sama!" espetó el albino ahora de pien, justo en ese momento unos chicos de los cursos superiores se burlaron de su oequeño grupo y Gokudera se lanzó contra ellos con molestia por insultar a Tsuna, ella ya veía un futuro interesante en sus manos.

Se volvió a Yamamoto con ojos serios dejando que su nuevo amigo se divirtiese "¿Sabes que realmente no es un juego no? Que realmente es la mafia de la que hablamos aquí y yo seré la próxima jefa de una gran familia mafiosa"

La miró buscando la verdad en sus ojos y cuandl no vió ninguna mentira su sonrisa fue desapareciendo lentamente."Me lo supuse pero quería saber si era verdad" admitió antes de inclinarse hacia delante con una expresión brillante. "Espera, ¿jefa?¿cómo, en femenino?¿eres una chica?"

"Ah...de todl lo que dije lo que más te llama la atención fue el sujeto en femeninos" refunfuñó "Si, soy una chica pero me hago pasar por chico porque es más fácil vivir así pero estoy cansada de eso, cualquier día de estos vengo con mi verdaderl aspecto, no te preocupes," alejó un mechó de pelo rebelde de su cara antes de volver al tema de conversación anterior. "¿Entonces quieres unirte?Podemos ser amigos y si por alguna razón decides unirte al final serás bienvenido, no te voy a forzar a nada además, parece que necesitas un par de amigos en tu vida, se te ve siempre algo solitario entre toda la gente" le sonrió ampliamente, Takeshi la miró con ojos afilados que se suavizaron lentamente cuando la expresión de Tsuna no fue más que amable y alegre.

"Si, quizás un par de amigos no me vendrían mal" la sonrisa que llevaba esta vez era más luminosa, real, no como la anterior, con la que llegó, la falsa. Tsuna sintió alivio y disfrutó de la sonrisa.

"Genial, puedes llamarme Tsuna, ¿puedo llamarte Take-kun? Siempre me gustó ese diminutivo es bastante encantador, la verdad..." divagó enganchando su brazo con el del chico y tirando de el hacia las explosionds de donde arrastró a Hayato "Y a ti te puedo llamar Haya-kun o quizás Yato-kun, ¿qué prefiere? oh, espera, ¿puedo siquiera llamarte por tu nombre?"

Kyoya se alegraría si le llevaba nuevos compañeros de entrenamiento, ¿quizás debería presentarselos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfrutad! Y recordad, los comentarios siempre son apreciados, realmente me encantan, son maravillos. Lo siento de nuevo por toda la espera intentaré no volver a dejar tanto tiempo entre capítulos.  
Adeus!
> 
> Amordecarballos


	6. Descanso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es un capítulo de relleno porque no me veo preparada para seguir con la trama directamente. Quien diría que la universidad sería tan complicada.  
Por cierto, el idioma que hablan Kyoya y Tsuna es gallego, uno de los idiomas oficiales de España, tiene pocos hablantes y hay poca gente fuera de España que lo conozca y mucho menos que sepa hablarlo, por eso Reborn no sabía que decían.
> 
> Y estoy muy segura de que Kyoya es muy OOC en este capítulo pero era ABSOLUTAMENTE necesario.
> 
> Intentaré actualizar más a menudo. ¡Muchas gracias por todo el amor y los comentarios que me enviáis!

Cando gueivotas acoradas  
buscando van do porto as golas  
as traineiras. O rompeolas  
tíngueno rachas azuladas.

~Eduardo Blanco-Amor~

\-----_____-----

Tsuna sonrió alegremente a Kyoya, sus manos sobre los hombros de sus nuevos amigos. Su nube le envió una mirada oscura que solo le hizo ampliar su sonrisa, “No me mires así Kyoya, sabías que no siempre me tendrías solo para ti, tienes que aprender a compartir querido”.

“Tsuna, non podes traer herbívoros ao noso fogar desta maneira” /Tsuna, no puedes traer herbívoros a nuestro hogar de esta forma/. Ella no pudo evitar resoplar y rodar los ojos.

“Por favor amor, ambos sabemos que estes dous teñen tanto de herbívoros como Yamamoto Sr.” /Por favor, ambos sabemos que estos dos tienen tanto de herbívoros como Yamamoto Sr./ Se alejó de sus nuevos amigos, acercándose con tranquilidad a Kyoya; con una sonrisa suave, le acarició la mejilla, suavizando las líneas de molestia en su rostro. “Estoy segura de que podemos pasarlo bien entre todos, ¿podemos intentarlo?”

La última frase, dicha en japonés, causó que Hayato se sonrojase y balbucease mientras Takeshi se reía, aunque ella podía ver por el ligero ampliamente de sus ojos que también había entendido de la misma manera que Hayato lo que había dicho.

Los ojos de Kyoya mostraron un destello de diversión que se escondió de nuevo cuando echó un vistazo cuidadoso a sus nuevos elementos. Se separó de ella y los rodeó lentamente, observándolos de pies a cabeza, como un depredador buscando debilidades. 

Era una visión muy bonita.

Con un resoplido burlón su novio la miró a los ojos y le dijo alto y claro. “Tienen que hacerse más fuertes”.

“Totalmente de acuerdo”. Confirmó. “Pero estoy segura de que no será tan complicado como crees, son buenos.” La frase fue hacia Kyoya pero sus ojos y su sonrisa estaban dirigidas a sus nuevos amigos. “Pero antes de ponernos a entrenar como unos locos necesitamos descansar y de paso podemos hablar y comenzar a conocernos.”

“¡Nos encantaría descansar contigo Tsuna-him…chan!” exclamó su tormenta con ojos estrellados.

Tsuna se negó a mostrar su incomodidad por la admiración de su nuevo amigo y miró a Takeshi que sonreía alegremente. “Estaría guay poder conocernos mejor”

A Tsuna le sirvió eso, “¡Genial!¡Podemos ir a la sala! Creo que tenemos unas cuantas películas interesantes que podrían gustaros, o quizás alguna serie, ¡y debemos conseguirnos palomitas y chuches!”

Ella vio la sonrisa divertida y casi invisible en los labios de Kyoya, la diversión había vuelto a sus ojos. “Nin se che ocorra decir nada, que nos coñecemos aquí” /No se te ocurra decirles nada, que los dos nos conocemos/.

Se encogió de hombros, como si fuese inocente y no un imbécil, y la siguió a la cocina donde comenzó a colocar montones de comida en los brazos de sus tres compañeros antes de enviarlos a todos a la sala. “Y de paso que ponéis la comida en la mesa podéis acomodaros y hablar”, y, con una mirada aguda les señaló con un dedo largo. “Espero que os llevéis bien”.

Ella no sabía si era sabio dejar a esos tres solos pero tendría que pasar en algún momento y mejor hacerlo en un ambiente controlado que ocurra un día delante de un peligro en medio de la calle.

Escuchó a lo lejos a Takeshi reírse y algo romperse, suspiró profundamente y lo ignoró, no sonaba como las tonfas de Kyoya, no parecía que fuese nada demasiado importante.

Las palomitas fueron depositados con rapidez en la sala, solo echando un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que nada de mucho valor se había roto (realmente no vio nada roto). Los tres niños la miraban inocentemente desde sus sitios en el sofá, como si no hubiesen hecho nada malo; ella volvió a irse para buscar el disco duro donde mantenía sus películas y varias mantas.

Mientras buscaba escuchó de nuevo la risa de Takeshi, esta vez acompañado de un grito sorprendido de Hayato y un resoplido burlón (aunque con un toque de diversión) de su nube. La visión que la saludó en la sala era una verdadera sorpresa: Takeshi usaba el regazo de Hayato de almohada, como si se conociesen de toda la vida, mientras Kyoya le pasaba un cojín a la lluvia que este abrazó contra su pecho y el pobre Hayato estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas con las manos en alto sin saber dónde colocarlas.

Compartió una mirada con Kyoya antes de dejar caer las mantas que llevaba en sus brazos sin cuidado encima de Takeshi. Mientras preparaba el ordenador y lo conectaba a la televisión fue recitando las películas que podían ver. “Bien, tenemos Freaks, The Host, todas las películas de Marvel (y las de Disney, por si os interesa), Déjame salir, No respires….”

Como la carpeta con las películas ya se veía en la pantalla se giró y, sonriendo, preguntó. “¿Alguna que os parezca interesante?”

Hayato parecía incierto, aun con las manos levantadas y un aire de incertidumbre, pero fue el primero en contestar. “¿The host no es sobre aliens? Me gustaría verla”

“¡Bien! Un voto para The Host, ¿Takeshi?”

“Freaks tiene un nombre interesante, ¿sobre que trata?”

“Si no me equivoco se trata sobre un padre que mantiene a su hija encerrada en su casa porque dice que en el exterior hay gente malvada que quiere matarlos, la niña que nunca ha salido al exterior, conoce un día a un hombre que acaba enseñándole el mundo y la pequeña descubre que el exterior es realmente peligroso.” Puso sus manos en la cadera, pensando. “Creo que involucraba algún tipo de poder y unas cuantas explosiones.” Nada más decir eso tanto Takeshi como Kyoya parecían muy interesados.

Los miró a los dos. “¿Dos puntos para Freaks entonces?” recibió un asentimiento de ambos y ella no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa. “Bien, pues de segundo veremos The Host” dijo para Hayato, intentando alentarlo un poco para que se relajase. Él le envió una sonrisa.

La mantas ya se había extendido gracias a Kyoya que había sido el primero en robar una del montó (su favorita), el siguiente había sido Takeshi que se había levantado solo para poner una sobre Hayato y otra sobre él. Ella no se molestó en pedirle que le hiciesen espacio, se desplomó al lado de Kyoya, sentándose entre las rodillas de Takeshi y el respaldo del sofá, dejando sus piernas sobre las de su lluvia. Aprovechó su posición ventajosa para bajar las manos de albino y colocar una en la cabeza de su lluvia y otra en el reposabrazos.

El sonrojo violento volvió a las mejillas de su tormenta y el Yamamoto, aunque en un principio no parecía verse afectado pudo ver un poco de rojo en sus pómulos y una ligera satisfacción.

Acurrucada contra Kyoya y cerca de sus nuevos amigos no pudo evitar sentirse contenta y satisfecha. Aunque… “Creo que a tormenta e a choiva farían una moi boa parella” /Creo que la tormenta y la lluvia harían muy buena pareja/. Murmuró en la oreja de su nube.

Por la mirada conspiradora que le envió Tsuna supo que él pensaba lo mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Si os gusta avisadme y subo nuevo capítulo lo más pronto posible!


End file.
